


Beauty of Forms

by Obidobe



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin went to tatooine after Obi-wan took his dreams seriously, Artist Obi-wan, F/M, Inspired by the Titantic 'draw me like one of your french girls' scene, Nudity, what if Obi-wan was assigned to protect Padme on Naboo instead of Anakin the AOTC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obidobe/pseuds/Obidobe
Summary: Obi-wan is taken by surprise when Padmé asks him to draw her with nothing but a simple necklace around her neck





	Beauty of Forms

           “I highly suggest we travel to our destination with much hast, Milady.” Obi-wan’s voice was just above a whisper over her left shoulder, his hood pulled over his head to hide his features.

           “You haven’t been on my planet since after the blockade. Let me show you what Naboo really is about.”

           “I would advise that-”

           “Twenty minutes and I’ll listen.” She quickly interrupted him. When he sighed, she knew she had won. She curled her fingers around his wrist and grinned, “Come, the market is this way.”

           They stopped at a few stalls, but she could tell he was tense. As he stared off in the distance, probably keeping a lookout for possible threats, she bought a woven bracelet from a nice older lady from a nearby stand. Without saying a word, she lifted Obi-wan’s wrist and slipped it over his hand. He eyed the piece of jewelry with a blank expression before his sea-green gaze lifted to hers. “And what is this for?”

           “Consider it a gift.”

           He twisted his wrist softly, watching it move around for a moment before giving a small smile. “Thank you. Though, your twenty minutes is still almost up.”

           She sighed, exasperated, “I had no doubt. Come.”

\-----

           After dinner she found him sitting in the living room, cross-legged on the floor, hands on his knees and his eyes closed. He was facing the big windows with the view of the crystal blue lake, looking completely at peace. He still had the woven bracelet on his wrist where she had placed it that morning. Intrigued, she found her datapad on the far table and quietly took a spot on one of the couches, taking one little glance at the glow of his red hair in the evening sun filtering through the windows before beginning to read the latest bills up to be brought onto the Senate floor.

           She wasn’t sure how long it was until she saw him move, but he quickly found her gaze, as if he knew she was there. She supposed he had. “Good evening, Milady.”

           “I wasn’t intruding, was I?”

           “On the contrary. Your force presence is very warm.” He rose with a grace she hadn’t seen many possess before smiling softly. “I have something for you.”

           “Oh?”

           He reached into one of his pockets and stepped forward to present the item. Laying on his palm was a silver necklace. It was quite simple with a few, small light blue gems adorning it. “It is not much, but I find it’s simplicity quite beautiful.”

           “It’s gorgeous. Thank you.” Carefully, she lifted the chain between her fingers, moving the small gems over her palm. “May I ask how you acquired it?”

           “I was given enough credits in order to fulfill my mission, Milady.”

           “I see.” She rose from the couch, turning toward the bedroom. “I’ll be right back. I don’t expect I’ll need your protection on my trip to my room.”

           His hands were clasped behind his back, body turned toward the windows, but he was smiling softly as he said, “You never know what trouble you’ll find.”

\-----

           Padmé bit into the pear held in her hand as she gazed at the Jedi sitting a few feet from her, sketchbook resting in his lap. Every so often he glanced up for a few moments at the large waterfalls in the distance before his hand would move again. The soft scratches of charcoal on paper were barely heard over the rustle of the tall grass around them, the rushing of water in the distance, and the whirl of the breeze coming through the field. “Do you draw often?”

           His auburn hair looked almost golden with the sun beating down through the clouds, falling into his eyes as he slowly looked up to find her gaze. He had collected the longer parts into a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck when she told him she wished to travel here that morning. A small smile pulled at his lips, hand resting against the parchment in his lap. “When I have the time and have found something beautiful enough to capture on paper.”

           “Naboo is a beautiful planet.”

           “I’m quite aware, Milady.”

           Her nose scrunched up at his formality. “I’ve known you for a decade, Obi-wan. You can call me Padmé.”

           “If that is what you wish.” She shook her head when he returned to his drawing, hand moving swiftly across the paper. She wondered if when he was done, he’d let her see the final product if she asked. With a soft hum, she picked the book up that she had brought with her. Sometimes she fancied to hold a physical book, feel the pages between her fingers as she flipped a page, instead of the data pads widely used. “Do you miss being Queen?”

           “Hmm?” She slowly looked up from the words on the page, finishing the paragraph before processing his question. “Oh, not really. I loved being Queen and serving my People. I suppose that’s why I accepted to be our senator. Another chance at doing good for my planet… for the Republic. Why do you ask?”

           “I suppose, conversation.” Obi-wan sighed as he closed his sketchbook and placed it beside him on the soft grass. “I’m not much a fan of politics and politicians, and you are very talented.”

           “Ah, well in that case,” She leaned back on her left hand, twisting until she was facing him with her legs bent beneath her. “If I asked to see your drawings, would you show them to me?”

           His hand had subconsciously moved until a few of his fingers were splayed across the leather of the binding. “They aren’t very good or all that interesting.”

           “Will you allow me to make such a judgment for myself, _Master Jedi_?” She held out her hand slowly. His eyes looked between the sketchbook and her hand before his eyes fluttered shut and he set it upon her palm.

           “Promise me you will not judge me based on the contents.”

           With a raised brow, she nodded. “I promise.”

\------

           As Padmé opened the journal, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing his anxiety into the force. When he opened them once again, Padmé was gingerly touching the edges of each page as she flipped through them. He figured she had found the more risque drawings with her slight intake of breath and the arch of her brow, but she made no vocal comment on them as she continued. Finally, she reached his most recent of the current landscape around them, and she spoke quietly. “You’re quite good actually.”

           He bowed his head at the compliment, “Thank you.”

           She paused for a moment before softly gazing at him, “Do you often find beauty in the living form?”

           “I find beauty in everything the force touches.”

           “How Jedi of you.” She almost giggled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she asked, “Even I?”

           Her cheeks were a gentle pink as she finished speaking, and he found himself sweetly smiling. “You’re very beautiful Padmé. Even if I was blind, I could see that.”

           At that, she closed the book and handed it back delicately. Then she was standing with a bright smile. “I think it’s about time we returned.”

           “Of course.”

\------

           With the moon high and bright in the sky, Obi-wan stood at the doors leading to the balcony off the main bedroom. Padmé was behind the partition, undressing for bed. When her voice was heard, he didn’t look away from the view outside. “Obi-wan?”

           “Yes, Padmé?”

           “Before I retire for the night, I have a request.”

           He hummed, shifting his arms across his chest, “I will try to the best of my ability to complete it.”

           “I wish for you to draw me.” It was the slight shakiness of her voice that made him turn around. His hands froze from falling to his sides when he took in her form. She was standing there in his cloak, the dark brown of the fabric falling around her loosely.

           “Oh?” He cursed the way his voice cracked slightly, his mouth suddenly dry a desert.

           She stepped forward, a credit between her delicate fingers before she placed it in his palm, curling his fingers around it. She turned then, allowing the cloak to fall to her elbows, the fabric bunching under her shoulder blades. Her long, dark curls swayed against her skin as she walked, looking over her left shoulder with a small smile. “With only your gift upon my neck.”

           “Padmé- Senator this is really-”

           Then she let the cloak drop completely and the words died on his throat. She grinned as she curled her arms around herself as she turned just enough to look at him fully over her shoulder. “You don’t find beauty in my form, Obi-wan?”

           “I do, I just you’re under my protection, this is my mission and-”

           “I’ve never known a Jedi to be so flustered.”

           “Have you seen many Jedi react to you being completely nude, Milady?” He was trying so very hard to not look at her and to stop thinking about the way she had looked as his cloak fell around her. The curve of her waist, the beauty of her hair cascaded down her back, and the sway of her hips.

           “You’d be the first.” Padmé chose then to turn, lifting her hair from her shoulders to fall completely down her back, and then letting her hands fall to her sides. Obi-wan didn’t look anywhere but her eyes as she asked, “Will you accept my commission?”

           He quietly took a deep breath before nodding, “Get comfortable. I’ll fetch my book.”

\-----

           When Obi-wan had come back in, he had been soft with his touches as he adjusted the way he wanted her to lay. He had shifted the necklace on her chest, fingers gently brushing against the tops of her breasts, but he made no other move to touch her. Now, he was sitting in a chair a few paces from where she lay against the pillows of the bed, sketchbook in his lap as he focused on his drawing. When she had first seen him coming into her rooms on Coruscant, the first thing she had thought was how good time had been to him. She wondered how his beard would feel against her skin. Would she enjoy kissing him, feeling it against her face?

           Padmé pushed that thought away quickly. That led down a very dirty path and she didn’t think she could blame the temperature if her nipples hardening gave her thoughts away. She wasn’t sure how much time passed in the blurriness of the lines between their roles present in that room, but soon Obi-wan was placing the charcoal in the small porch he folded inside the sketchbook when it wasn’t in use. He pulled the paper out carefully. After grabbing his cloak from the ground where she discarded it, he handed her the finished product.

           “It’s beautiful.”

           “The model even more so.” He bowed his head, placing the robe neatly at the foot of the bed. “Goodnight, Padmé.”

           Goodnight, Obi-wan." It was then she took notice of the brown fabric on her quilt. “But your cloak!”

           He turned from the then open doorway, smiling a little. “You look far better in it than I.”

           The whiplash of his confidence had her frozen in her bed, still nude atop the covers. Once the door was closed, she padded over to her things in the corner and carefully placed the drawing in one of the larger books she had brought with her for safe keeping. Once they returned to Coruscant when the threat was neutralized she’d find somewhere better.

           Until then she slipped on a nightgown, folded his cloak he had left for her to be placed on her nightstand, and returned to bed. Thoughts of the warm gaze of those sea green eyes on her mind before she drifted off to sleep.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real time writing these characters, so please be kind in your criticism. I hope you enjoy it enough and thank you for reading~


End file.
